And If
by AmybCullen
Summary: E se Edward não tivesse ido embora pelo que aconteceu no aniversario de Bella? Depois do aniversario de Bella, os dois acabam se envolvendo mais e fazendo amor, logo depois disso, Edward vê como machucou Bella e vai embora no mesmo dia com a família, falando para ela que não a ama mais. Isso a magoa demais e ela passa um tempo muito deprimida. E então, se descobre grávida


Eu me lembro de quando Edward me deixou todo dia, e isso me machuca muito, mas não posso fazer nada se ele deixou de me amar, só posso agradecer por ele ter me dado a minha princesinha, nossa filha, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Uma hibrida, metade vampira e metade humana. Ela era linda, muito parecida com o pai, tinha os cabelo cor de bronze e a pele pálida, a única coisa que tinha minha eram os olhos castanhos. Ela podia se alimentar de comida humana e sangue, então eu a fazia comer os dois.

Minha gestação foi rápida, durou 4 meses. Antes disso conheci Rodrigo, quando ainda estava na escola.

Flashback on

Tinha entrado um menino novo na escola, todos estavam comentando, mas eu não me importava com mais nada, Edward tinha ido embora. Quando olho para a porta do refeitório, entra um homem pálido e lindo, loiro e pouco musculoso, com aparência de 17 anos. Ele pegou um pouco de comida e se sentou em uma mesa sozinho.

Não pensei, no mesmo instante me levantei e fui até sua mesa. Só de estar perto de um vampiro me sentiria melhor.

– Licença, posso me sentar?- perguntei e já fui me sentando.

–Olá. – ele respondeu.

–Olá, tudo bem?- perguntei e só para verificar encarei seus olhos cor de mel que nem eram os dele.

–Você não se incomoda de sentar ao meu lado? Não sente nada diferente? – ele perguntou meio subjetivo

–Não, eu sei que você não faz coisas ruins e pelo visto parece ser uma pessoa legal – falei dando de ombros e ele sorriu para mim relaxando do outro lado da mesa.

Flashback off

E foi assim que começou a nossa amizade, Rodrigo me ajudou muito quando descobri que estava grávida, e me transformou quando Renesmee nasceu para salvar minha vida já que eu estava morrendo e ele sabia como eu queria isso. E agora ele era como um irmão para mim, ainda mais quando Charlie me expulsou de sua casa falando que eu era uma vadia por ficar grávida de qualquer um, ele me acolheu em sua casa, que agora também é minha casa e de Nessie.

Sou muito feliz com minha pequena e meu irmão. Hoje, 2 anos depois que Edward havia me deixado eu estava na medida do possível feliz. Estava feliz com a minha família, Nessie estava com 1 ano e 6 meses, e logo faria 2 anos, tendo aparência de 4, e esse seria um motivo para comemorar. Apesar de pequena era muito inteligente e encantadora, conseguia tudo o que queria com seu biquinho muito parecido com a Alice

Desde pequena, minha filha já perguntava pelo pai, e eu sempre falava que ele era um bom homem, mas teve que nos deixar, ela não aceitava muito bem isso, mas não falava nada, às vezes eu contava algumas de nossas histórias para ela e a mesma adorava, ficava encantada. Outra coisa, é que eu nunca a escondi o falto de nos sermos diferente, vampiros e que a família do pai dela também era.

Jake era um velho conhecido, meu amigo desde pequena, e há alguns anos se tornou um transformo, lobisomem. Também se tornou um grande amigo sempre me apoiando, bom, talvez nem tanto na gravidez, pois ele achava que iria nascer um monstro de mim e queria me fazer tirar o bebê. Mas quando Nessie nasceu, ele não desgrudou mais dela, pois teve o Imprinting, que é como se fosse um amor a primeira vista, o lobisomem que tem o imprinting vive apenas para aquela pessoa e não se importa com mais nada, ele é o que a pessoa precisa que ele seja. Na hora que Jake me contou que teve um imprinting pela minha filha eu fiquei muito nervosa, ainda bem que Seth, outro amigo lobo, entrou na frente, se não teria machucado muito Jake porque eu ainda era uma recém-nascida, tinha muita força. Depois que ele me explicou direito que ele seria como um irmão pra ela, um melhor amigo, ai sim eu fiquei tranquila.

O resto da alcateia também vem muito em casa, apesar de que éramos para ser inimigos mortais, vivemos em perfeita sincronia por causa de Nessie, e também adoro os outros lobos.

Com seu crescimento rápido Renesmee, não acho bom que ela frequente a escola, então ela ou fica na casa de Emily ou fica com Jake em casa, ou sai para passear em Forks e La Push. E nesse tempo vago eu e o Ro trabalhamos no melhor escritório de advocacia de Port Angels. A pesar de não ter me formado, eu tinha muito tempo livre então sempre lia muito livros, e depois de um tempo decidi que ia trabalhar com direito junto com Rodrigo, e arranjar um diploma falso não foi muito difícil então logo entrei para o escritório também.

Resumindo, somos felizes, mas eu sei que ainda falta uma parte de mim, uma parte do meu coração, que nunca vai ser completa, apenas se eu tiver **ele **ao meu lado.


End file.
